


The Mansion

by amy2808



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Australia, First Kiss, Gold Coast, H20Vanoss - Freeform, Jet skiing, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Multi, Terrorladd, Terrorsnuckel - Freeform, Truth or Dare, YouTube, Youtubers living together, daithi de calibre - Freeform, mansion, miniladd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy2808/pseuds/amy2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanoss, Delirious, Wildcat, Miniladd, Lui, Nogla, Terroriser, Basically and Moo are going on vacation to the Gold Coast, Australia. They hire out a mansion to stay at. It all starts with one game of truth or dare. Who confesses their love for who? Will the trip end in chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Craig's POV

I got an invite from Wildcat to play Gmod sandbox. When I joined I saw that Vanoss, Delirious, Wildcat, Nogla, Lui, Basically, Brock, and finally Terroriser, were waiting for me.

'At least Terroriser is here.' I think to myself, sighing on the inside. Gosh, I sound so lovesick, which I am. He would never like a scrawny, curly haired boy like me. Besides, I think he's straight.

"Hurry up Mini!" Vanoss yells at me.

"Ok Vanoss I'm coming" I reply, chuckling.

"So now that Mini is here I can tell you guys what the surprise is." Vanoss says, with a lot of suspense in the air.

"What is it?" We all yell at him. He pauses for a minute, until Delirious yells at him to hurry up.

"I have rented us a mansion in Gold Coast, Australia!" Vanoss exclaims. We all whoop, except Nogla.

"Oh fuck that shit! I don't wanna burn me irish skin thank you very much!" He yells at Vanoss. We all start laughing, I can especially hear Terroriser.

"Just messing with ya, I'll come." Nogla laughs.

Tyler's POV

"Now I have put you in rooms so here is who is staying with who. Delirious and I, Lui and Nogla, Brock and Basically. Wildcat, Miniladd and Terroriser will have to share a room together. So your all happy? Good too late to change the rooms now." Vanoss explains.

'Yes! I'm with mini, I just wish that Terroriser wasn't there with us.' I think, smiling. Don't get me wrong, Terroriser is a great pal, but he's got a thing for Mini, and I can't stand it.

"Yes we're all happy." Everyone replied.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay guys goodnight" I say to them.

"Goodnight our sweet love!" They chorus back to me. I laugh.

"Oh and Wildcat?" Vanoss starts. "We leave tomorrow. We'll all arrive at different times so just wait at the airport. I emailed tickets to everyone so just print them off."

"Mkay thanks Evan. Bye!" I reply with a yawn and get out of the call.

***

I wake up after a night filled of dreams of Craig. Today's the day we leave! Good thing I packed last night. I hear the phone ring.

"Hello?" I say in a husky morning voice.

"Hi Tyler!" Mini says, sounding excited.

"What are you excited about?" I ask him.

"Uh maybe because we're going to Australia today!" Exclaims Mini.

"All that means is spending hours on a plane with scraming children!" We both laugh.

"See you later Tyler!" He says, then hangs up. I feel like an idiot.

'I can't stuff up on this trip, Mini won't talk to me if I say something I shouldn't.' I think, 'No, I'm stressing myself out over nothing.'

I sigh. I print out the tickets, grab my bags, lock up the house and get in the car. Before driving off, I check to see if I have everything.

Clothes. Yep.

Laptop. Yep.

Tickets. Yep.

Camera. Yep.

Money that I will have to convert somehow. Yep.

Phone. Yep.

Chargers. Yep.

Sweet, I think I'm good to go. Maybe we could go vlogs while we are there. Even though Delirious hasn't shown his face. He'll bring along some stupid mask to wear while he's with us, not taking chances of us taking a photo of him.

I start driving to the airport.

'Maybe I'm not the only gay in the group. It's plain to see that Evan has something for Jon, even though no one else ever notices it. And Lui seems to like being around Nogla a lot more than us. I'm sitting on the fence about if Brock has something for Brian. Marcel is straight 100% and I'm not sure about Craig's feelings towards anyone. I hope he's got feelings towards me.' I contemplate.

Soon enough I reach the airport.

Evan's POV

After reaching the airport I text the others. I find out Tyler, Jonathon, Lui, Marcel, Craig and Brock are about to board from all their separate airports. David and Terroriser just arrived and their flight leaves in one hour, seeing that they are going to go on the same plane.

I smile and turn off my phone. I realised earlier this year I should do something for the guys, so I'm paying for this trip.

I put Jon and I in the same room on purpose. I've had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. Wildcat is starting to pick up I think, so I've been dialing it down lately, but that doesn't mean he can be in a room without me! I chuckle to myself, before boarding the plane.


	2. Chapter Two

Nogla's POV

Brian and I are on the plane just making small talk when out of nowhere Brian says, "So, do you have a cruuuuuuuush nogla-chan?"

I happened to be drinking at the time, so I spat it out, laughing.

"Why do you ask, Brain?" I reply.

"My name isn't Brain! My parents weren't zombies thanks." He says.

"Could you keep it between us?" I ask. He nods, all his attention on me.

"I may have a thing for Lui..." I trail off. He gasps.

"Tell a soul and you're dead." I threaten.

"It's ok, I have a crush of Craig." He laughs.

"For real? Duuuude, don't let Wildcat know he's crazy possessive over him." I say, shocked. Brian gets a serious look on his face.

"Really? Why do you say that?" He asks.

"Everytime Mini tries to do something by himself, Wildcat tries to be there with him. I can tell it pisses Mini off." I explain. He frowns. We talk about it until the plane lands in scorching Australia.

***

Craig, Brian and I arrived there first. Now that Brian has said he has a crush on Mini, it's super noticable. Evan arrived next, followed by Jon, then Brock and Marcel, then finally Lui. All we are waiting for now is Tyler.

"Hey guys, wanna pull a prank on Tyler?" Evan asks in a dark voice.

"What are you going to do, kill him or something because that's what it sounds like!" giggled Craig.

"No! Make him think he is the first one here, then we attack!" Evan suggests with triumph, raising a fist in the air.

"Good plan" I say, with a nod.

Tyler's POV

I wait for ages on the plane just thinking of Craig and what I will do when I get there. Finally the plane touches down. I call a taxi and get driven to the address Evan texted me.

I arrive and take in the view. The mansion is two stories high with white wall, a white fence and a huge golden door. Next the the fence are huge, green hedges. There's more likely than not a pool out back as well. I look inside and see darkness.

'Maybe I'm the first one here?' I think. I open the door, which, to my surprise, wasn't locked.

"Hello? Anyone here yet?" I shout out. I turn on the lights. I didn't get to take a look at the room before I hear someone shout "Now!"

Someone knocks me onto my back on the hard floorboards. I groan softly. Whoever knocked me over stayed on top of me. More people started dog piling. After about a minute everyone gets off me, except the original person, Evan. He just sits on my stomach.

"Welcome to your home away from home Tyler!" He says in an excited manner.

"You scared the fuck outta me! And you're crushing me. Get off you lump of muscle!" I laugh. He gets up, me following him, and dusts himself off.

"Ok, Tyler, Craig and Brian are upstairs and third of the left. David and Lui are upstairs first on the right. Brock and Basically are upstairs and first on the left. Jon and I are at the end of the upstairs corridor." Evan explains.

I quickly sweep my eyes across everyone, noticing that Delirious is wearing a mask. What an idiot. An idiot in a super tight shirt holy crap. I wish I had his muscles. He isn't as buff as Evan though. Well that would happen if I worked out.

We all take our luggage to our own rooms. When us three got to the room we notice that it's got three single beds. I put my suitcase on the far right bed. Mini puts his in the middle, which leaves the left for Brian. I unpack everything and wait for the others. I watch Mini as he rushes aroung the room, putting everything in his wardrobe.

'Gee, what an ass.' NO STOP THAT STUPID BRAIN. I frown, which gets the other two's attention.

"Everything ok Tyler?" Craig asks, sounding concerned. I nod and head back downstairs.

I look around while waiting for everyone to regroup. Most of the furniture is glass, white or black. I wander without meaning until everyone gets back downstairs.

"So, what do you wanna do guys?" Evan asks us.

"We don't know, you're the one who booked the holiday!" Lui laughs back at him.

"How about we stream a game of truth or dare?" Nogla asks. Everyone nods in agreement, even Jon, to the group's surprise.

"Great! Go tell everyone about it. We'll start in ten minutes!" Evan exclaims. We tell facebook and twitter what's happening. I've already got a few replies saying how excited everyone is.

All I know is nothing good is going to come out of this. For me at least.


	3. Chapter Three

Lui's POV

Evan starts the stream.

"Hey guys whats up? It's me, VanossGaming here with Iamwildcat, Miniladd, Daithi De Nogla, Lui Calibre, Terroriser, Basically, Brock and Delirious. Don't expect Delirious to show his face he's wearing a mask." He points the camera to Delirious, who waves, then moves it away in a flash.

"We're here in sunny Gold Coast, Australia on a holiday were we will either stream or vlog everything that goes on. Right now we are about to start a game of truth or dare. So you guys-"

"SUBSCRIBE TO MINILA- BASICALLYID- TERRORI- WILDC- IROUS -NUCKLE- CALIB- NOGLA!" Everyone tried to shout out their youtube channels but it came out as a jumbled mess. Evan facepalmed.

"Lucky me I get to put up with this for a couple of weeks." He sighs.

"But you know you wouldn't trade us for the world." Marcel states lovingly, making the others laugh as Evan agrees. Evan fixed the camera so it caught the whole shot of us sitting in a circle.

"If you don't want to do the truth or dare you get, you have to remove an article of clothing." Evan says.

"Lettuce begin." Brock says.

"Lui, truth or dare?" Brock asks me.

"Truth." I reply, hoping it isn't about luuuurve or something.

"You and Nogla took quite a lot of time getting out of your room. What was goin' on, ey?" He says, wiggling his eyebrows at me. Nogla goes beet red and my jaw drops.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Moo!" I exclaim. I start to tell them what went on.

*Flashback*

I opened the bedroom door and we both stepped inside. One double bed was in the middle. We both look at each other, before racing towards the bed. We both jump on it and try to push the other off. I end up pushing David off and he lands on the floor with a thump.

"Owww..." He groans out. I laugh a bit.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you man, you can sleep on the floor." I say to him.

"Oh, come on man! What the fuck? It'll be freezing!" He exclaims.

"Too bad buddy!" I laugh. He groans, not having moved from his original spot. He lies there for a couple of minutes. Eventually I get guilty. I get off the bed and pick him up by his firm arms. He whines a bit.

"Lui I was getting comfy." He whines. I laugh and throw him on the bed.

"Too bad Nogla, I felt guilty." I say. Knowing something as precious as you can't sleep on the floor.

"Alas! My bones have gotten used to the floor, this bed is of too much comfort to me!" He says dramatically.

"Knock it off, stupid! You're sleeping next to me and that's that!" I laugh again. He sits up, as if nothing happened.

"Okei dokei!" He chirps. He brings both of our bags into the room and we start to unpack.

*Flashback ends*

Everyone sits in silence. Then Jon starts laughing.

"For real, you two? Everyone knows you're going to end up sleeping with each other anyways!" He laughs. Everyone starts roaring with laughter, except Nogla and I. We both go beet red and scoot away from each other seeing that we were sitting together.

"Yeah, the walls here are pretty thick, but don't abuse that!" Evan laughs. Once the laughter dies down I look over to Brian.

"Brains, truth or dare?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes when I called him 'Brains'.

"Truth." He replies.

"Have you got a crush?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows. Man, that is such a preppy truth, but I'm generally curious. Surprisingly, he takes off his shirt, signalling that he's not going to answer. A couple of the others were also suprised.

"Jon, truth or dare?" Brian asks him.

Jonathon's POV

I think hard about it. If it's truth, they'll ask me something like what Lui just asked Brian. If it's dare, they'll dare me to take my Jason mask off.

"Dare, but if you dare me yo take my mask off, I'll kill you!" I threaten.

"Ok." Brian smirks. He laughs a bit to himself. Uh-oh.

"What?" I ask.

"I dare you to sit in Evan's lap for the rest of the game." He says. My jaw hangs open, but they can't see because of the mask. Thank god, because I'm also going red. So is Evan. I slowly get up and walk over to Evan. On the way over I pretend to trip.

"Oh no. I have tripped over." I say in a monotone. I fall on top of Evan, pushing him over and sitting on his chest.

"Oh what a nice seat I have found!" I exclaim, as if nothing is wrong. Everyone starts laugh.

"Let me get up!" Evan says from under me. I let him get up. He looks flustered, but returns to his normal self. "You don't actually weigh much Jon. Seriously, eat something."

"Man, this is the gayest truth or dare I've ever played!" Marcel chuckles.

"Nogla. Truth or d-" I was cut off by him excitingly shouting "Dare!"

"Kiss Lui." The room goes silent. Evan's got the twitch comments up, they are exploding with the tag #Daithidelui.

Nogla's POV

What?! I can't kiss him! He won't talk to me again. I look over to Lui, who is as red as I am. Before I know it, the room is exploding with whoops and chanting.

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" The chant went on. I face Lui. His sparkling brown eyes meet with mine. We start leaning in. Time seems to freeze as we are less than an inch apart. Then I press my lips to his.

Evan's POV

Nogla and Lui start kissing and the room erupts with applause. I smile to myself. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later on this trip. I have a feeling Craig and Brian are going to get together as well. As for Delirious and I... Well, I don't think it's going to happen.

Nogla and Lui are still kissing after about ten seconds. Marcel pulls them apart.

"Ok lovebirds, save that for after. Evan said there's thick walls." Marcel chuckles. The two start going red again. I tuned out of what was going on, just staring at the back of Jon's head. He's just there, I could just run my fingers through his gorgeous ha-. Nope lets not think like that while he's sitting on me.

"Dare!" I hear Craig say with triumph.

"Seven minutes in heaven with Brain. Go. Now." Nogla says strictly. I see Brian look at David and both of them wink. Aha, so Brian's into Mini.

Craig's POV

Yes! I pretend to be embarressed, when really I'm jumping for joy. Brian grabs my wrist and takes me upstairs to our room. I hear cheering from behind us. When I shut the door behind us Brian turns me around.

"Craig, there's something I've been meaning to say. I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. Please don't hate me, but I just wanted you to know." He says with a blush creeping up on his cheeks. All I do is draw him closer to me and bring my lips to his.

Yeah ok, it sounds cliché but I swear fireworks were going off! In my mind at least. I put my hands in his hair and he out his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We keep kissing for a few minutes until we hear shouts feom downstairs.

"I think our time is up." Brian says to me.

"Um, what does thing mean?" I ask.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Craig?" He asks. I nod shyly. We smile at each other. He kisses my nose before we go back downstairs.

Everyone is staring at us. I blush and look at the ground as I go and sit down in my spot.

"Ok, I think I've had enough for tonight. What are we doing tomorrow Evan?" Wildcat says, with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Jet skiing!" Evan says excitedly and jumping up. Jon falls fall on his face.

"You bastard!" He shouts at Evan. Jon pulls himself up off the ground.

"Yeah guys, I'm tired as fuck. Goodnight!" Jon says. He literally skips away and up the stairs. Everyone disperses back to their rooms. No one turned off the twitch, so I concluded it and turned it off.

Tyler's POV

I head to Evan's room. I have to tell someone, so I think that Evan is the most trustworthy. I knock on Evan's door I can hear him coming. Evan opens the door. I hear the shower in the background, Jon's probably in it.

"What's up Tyler?" He greets, and he lets me in.

"You know how we played truth or dare earlier? And how Craig and Brian did seven minutes in heaven?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he says, showing interested.

I clear my throat. "Well I like Craig but he likes Brian and Brian likes him and now they are together." Evan frowns.

"Oh man, you should have told me earlier. I could have done something about it!"   
Evan replies, sounding disappointed.

"Just don't tell anyone ok?"

"I won't" says Evan

"Not even Jon," I say, "because I know you have a thing for him." Evan blushes.

"I get it man, but you can't tell anyone about Jon either!" Evan chuckles a bit.

"Ok, thanks man." I smile.

"Goodnight." Evan says as he leads me out the door.

"Goodnight." I wave and him as he shuts the door. I turn around and head back to my room. I hear the shower running. It's probably Craig, because Brian is already in bed, reading something.

"Hurt Craig. And I hurt you." I say menacingly. His eyes widen.

"It sounds like you're going to hurt him Tyler." He says. I was taken aback. Mini exits the bathroom and gets in bed. I quickly shower, thinking the night through before going to bed.


	4. Chapter Four

Jon's POV

As I turn the taps off I hear muffled voices out in the room, Tyler and Evan. I raise an eyebrow. I jump out of the shower, grab a towel and pat myself half dry. I wrap the towel around my waist and go into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"What did Tyler come in here for?" I say, startling Evan.

"Don't snea-." He stops mid sentence when he turns around and sees me. He blushes beet red and averts his eyes to the floor.

"Uh, y-you know just s-small bro talk." He murmurs, looking away. "Put some fucking clothes on."

"Is Tyler jealous of Brian?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, it is but I promised Tyler that I wouldn't tell anyone, so don't tell anybody!" He says whispering. I smirk, I've always been able to read Tyler like a book.

"I won't!" I laugh.

***

Tyler's POV

I wake up and get ready for the day. Everyone else is still asleep. I sneak down stairs with all the stuff I need for the day. An idea pops into my head.

"GET UP MOTHER FUCKERS!" I shout and then chuckle to myself. Evan comes down stairs shirtless.

"Dude why did you do that?" Evan asks.

"I-" I start, but Evan cuts me off.

"That was funny man, but that's my job." He goes back upstairs. Half an hour later everyone comes down ready for the day. I notice Jon isn't wearing his mask. He's got piercing blue eyes, a small nose and plush pink lips. His skin isn't pale but not tan skin, and is also peppered with freckles across his nose. His dark brown almost black hair is an undercut style.

"Nice face Del." I say, he looks at the ground, just realising he forgot his mask.

Mini's POV

We stock up the huge van we hired, completed with ten seats. Everyone gets in and takes a seat. Marcel is driving. I sit next to Brian. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lui sitting in Noglas lap and Evan running his fingers through Jonathan's hair. I repress a sigh, they are all so cute together. I see Tyler sitting at the back sneaking glances at me. I ignore it.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes until Marcel starts muttering something. He gets louder and louder until I can finally understand.

"Always trust the man in the big white van." He sings creepily. A smile creeps onto my face. Every one joins in one by one.

"Always trust the man in the big white van. ALWAYS TRUST THE MAN IN THE BIG WHITE VAN." We all end up shouting, until Marcel tells us we are here.

We get everything we need out of the van. I look around and notice that everyone is wearing board shorts.

"Who's with who for jet skiing?" Brock asks.

"Jon and I, Brian and Craig, Lui and David, Brock and Tyler and Marcel by himself." Evan points to use in turn. I see what he did there. I smile, excited that I'm with Brian.

"Let's a go!" I say in an Italian accent. We all make our way down to the beach. The man running the jet skiis explained safety then basically said knock yourselfs out. Marcel jumps on one and speeds off into a open space on the water. Everyone else gets on tandem style and meets Marcel out there.

Marcel's POV

Everyone speeds out to where I am. We host little competitions throughout the hours. I notice Evan telling Jon to wrap his arms around his waist. Those two are so in love and are oblivious that the other shares the same feelings. I notice Nogla and Lui just sitting still facing each other on their jet skii. Nogla puts a hand on Lui's face, about to kiss him. I see Tyler and Brock race up to them and Lui moves back just in time as Tyler leans over and pushes David, not before speeding off again.

"AHH YE FOCKING SMELLY PIG SHIT!" Nogla screams out just before he submerges into the salt water. He surfaces and glares at the laughing Lui before pulling him in to and kissing him.

I smile and start racing off, darting around everyone else. A huge grin spreads across my face. This is insane! My jet skii is moving at a superhuman speed, I can barely control it. I accidentally boost the speed a tiny bit more. My grip wasn't tight and I go flying off the back of the jet skii and land in the cold water.

I emerge just in time to see my jet skii crash into an old pier and explode. Shit. I let out a strangled laugh as I bob on the surface. I hear the boys laughing at me from behind. Tyler and Brock zoom up to me and let me on.

"Are you ok Marcel?" Brock asks.

"Yeah, no scratches and no bruises. I'm fine, but the jet skii isn't." I laugh.

"Evan's got a big ol wad of cash for the man. He knew something like this would happen." Brock explains. I climb on and everyone heads back to shore. Jonathan starts laughing at me.

"That was hilarious!" He laughs again. Everyone joins in, it's almost impossible to not laugh when Jon is.

"Now that jet skiing is done time to go to beach volleyball!" Evan shouts with excitement. Everyone starts walking to beach volleyball. David and Lui are holding hands, so are Craig and Brian. I see Tyler's eyes shooting darts at the back of Brian's head. What?

5 minutes later

Everyone is on the court, besides Tyler sitting up in the referee's chair. The teams are Evan, Jon, Nogla and Lui vs Brock, Brian, Craig and I.

"This isn't fair they have Evan and Nogla! Fucking tall bastards!" I complain.

Tyler blows the whistle hanging around his neck. "They also have Jon so don't complain." A small grunt sounds from Jon and a volleyball whacks Tyler in the face, almost tipping him out of his chair.

"Alright, I would say I want a nice clean match but I don't want one, good luck and may the best team win." Tyler shouts once he regains his composure.

We all hit the volleyball around for a bit until Brian almost knocks out Nogla.

Brian's POV

Craig and I are just working together and passing it to each other when we get the chance. I hit it over the net without really aiming and hit nogla straight in the head. He falls over.

"Ahh! What do ye tink ye doin' ye bloody wanker?!" He yells at me, but a grin spreads across his face, indicating that it's a joke. Tyler blows the whistle to signal the end of the game.

"Ok, team BasicallyMiniMooTerroriser won, surprisingly." He announces. Our team whoops and high fives each other.

"Aw man! It's because we had Jon on our team!" Lui exclaims.

"Hey, you didn't do shit Lui!" Jon fights back, laughing.

"Whatever man." Lui laughs back. The sun starts to set. We all pack up everything and head back to the mansion in the van. We get back to the mansion and we head up to our rooms.

Before we can get two feet up the stairs Evan announces, "Tomorrow we are having a fan meet up and going out and have a good time as friends not couples, Jon you can bring your mask or whatever".

"Ok night!" We all shout to each other. We go to our rooms have showers and get in our pjs.

"Guys I just have to do a quick video because I haven't done one for days." I say.

"Ok, just don't stay up too late." Craig replies.

"I won't Craig." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Geez get a room you two." Tyler says hiding his head.

"Are you ok Tyler?" Craig asks.

"Yeah I'm just tired." Tyler replies. I make a short video explaining why I haven't uploaded, have a shower, get into bed and turn my light out. Craig and Tyler are still up making videos and stuff. Tomorrow is going to be fun, we're all going out as friends not lovers, well maybe except Nogla and Lui, I think everyone knows they're together now. Before I know it I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Evan's POV

I wake up to find Jon lying next to me. He's hugging his pillow and snoring softly, his blue shirt has ridden up his torso sometime through the night, giving me a delicious eye fill. Frankly, it's adorable yet hot.

I get up, grab my clothes, and head to the bathroom for a shower. I jump back as cold water comes pouring out of the taps. Once the water heats up, I get in and have a quick shower, letting my mind wander. A couple of minutes after I get out of the shower and get ready for the day, I hear noise coming from the room. I peer out of the door, to see Jon's suitcase contents flung out across the room. His shirts are spread across the bed in an untidy manner, with the rest of his belongings dumped on the floor in a heap. His face is twisted with confusion and annoyance. I lean against the bathroom door frame.

"Looking for something?" I ask, amused. He scoffs at me.

"Funnily enough, I am." He replies, I chuckle a bit before he continues. "I'm looking for my t-shirt,"

I see a small blue thing in the corner, it must be his shirt. I walk over and pick it up to display it to him.

"Is it this one?" He blushes, then nods. Typical Jonathan. 

"Where did you find it?" He asks, cocking his head slightly. I point to the corner. I go downstairs, not before knocking on everyone's door. Everyone eventually gets up, although we had to drag some people out of their beds *cough* Tyler *cough*, but never mind that. 

*

We travel to the fan meet up, and everyone splits into little groups. I go off with Tyler. We have lots of people come up to us, asking for autographs and photos. One of them asked Tyler to a 'puncake'. Tyler sounds tired throughout the whole meet. I was confused at first, but then I saw him sneaking glances at Craig and Brian. 

"Tyler, are you ok? Be honest." I ask him once all of the fans left, putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighs and slouches over.

"N-no, I'm just- I can't, it's hard to explain." He says after a few seconds. I pull a sad smile, unsure of what to do or say.

"If it helps, I don't think they will last long, they have no chemistry."

Brian's POV

After the fan meet up we head out for lunch at a small restaurant and we all sit around and talk. 

"Hey guys, you know that travelling fair that's just down the road? Why don't we go there for the rest of the day?" Marcel suggests. Everyone agrees, so before I know it, we're pulling into the fair's parking lot. 

We all go on a roller coaster Lui picked out called "Nightmare". Craig and I sit together at the second row, with Nogla and Lui in front of us. The ride lasted about one minute because it was moving so slow. We get off the ride, unimpressed.

"That wasn't even scary." Craig says, rolling his eyes. I sling an arm over his shoulder.

"Yes it was!" Lui screams in his squeaker voice.

"Aw, who needs a hug?" Nogla coos. 

"Shut up Nogla!" Lui shouts, but after he gives himself into Nogla's arms.

We mess around for the rest of the day, until sunset.

"You know what we haven't checked out yet? The ferris wheel! Let's go!" Jon suggests.

We go to the base of the ferris wheel. It's a huge one, standing at roughly 100 meters tall. We all get separate compartments. Jon and Evan, Lui and Nogla, Craig and I, then Tyler, Brock and Marcel.

Brock's POV

"Hey can I tell you two something?" I ask, my hands are shaking from the nerves. We are already 20 or so meters in the air, but I'm not nervous about that. They both nod, their attention is now focused on me, not on Nogla and Lui cooing and kissing above us.

"Ok," I take a breath, "I like Brian but he's going out with Craig and I don't know what to do!" I rush out. 

"Ok, well, I'm into Craig, so what if we work together so they aren't into each other anymore?" Tyler replies. 

"I don't know, I don't want to split up our group for my own selfish reasons." I reply.

"Why don't you make them jealous? I've seen how they act around each other. This sort of relationship burns hard and fast. It never lasts." Marcel suggests, it's the first thing he's said since we got on the ferris wheel. Tyler and I think about that.

"Do we have to act like a couple?" Tyler asks.

"No, just create sexual tension between the two of you. You know, thigh touches, eye contact. And make it obvious! Also, Brock can talk Tyler up to Craig and vice versa! It's mostly foolproof! " Marcel says, flinging his hands around for effect. I smile.

"That's a...great idea!" I say, my smile widening. Now our plan is underway.

Evan's POV

Jon has his back facing me, he's looking out to the horizon, the vast, blue sea. His fluffy brown hair sways in the gentle breeze. I really want to say something to him, we've been in a peaceful silence this whole ride. Without knowing in, my hand reaches out to touch his shoulder, I quickly pull it back. Should I ask him if he wants to do something later?

I tap his shoulder.

No!

He turns around, a soft smile on his face.

"Enjoying the view?" He says, gesturing to the horizon with the setting sun. Pinks and purples and oranges blend together to make a glorious sight, but nothing is more glorious than the way Jonathan looks right now. He is pure. He is the sun.

"Yeah, it's stunning." I say, breathless. He turns to face me. We stare at each other, and then I realise I haven't taken my hand from his shoulder. I squeeze his shoulder, before taking it away.

"You shouldn't cover your face, you are radiant." I say, gazing at him. He smiles at me, and puts his hand in mine. We enter that comfortable silence again, and I don't care this time. We're in bliss.


	6. Chapter Six

Tyler's POV

 

Today's plans go as following:  
1\. Go to wet and wild.  
2\. Flirt with Brock.  
3\. Chat Brock up to Brian while he chats me up to Craig.  
4\. Make out with Craig.

Super simple stuff, said no one ever. Anyone who's met me knows how much of a shit actor I am, I can't fake feelings for Brock. Brock may not even be able to do it the other way around. But I can only hope, right?

The scent of pancakes wafts up from the kitchen to my room. Craig and Brian are already downstairs, ready to spend the day slipping and sliding around the theme park. I slowly slump out of my bed and trudge over to my wardrobe. I undress from my pajamas and grab a pair of board shorts then slip them on. I dawdle down the stairs and find everyone huddling around the table eating some marvelous looking pancakes. Lui is slaving away at the stove, cooking everyone a second round of pancakes.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Lui states, briefly looking over to me and chuckling. Everyone glances over to me, and Evan waves. Brock not so subtly stares at my chest. He remembers our plan from last night, obviously. I sneak a glance at Craig. Brian's arm is slung around his shoulders, but Brian is looking funnily at Brock. I look away. 

"Where's mine at, Lui?" I ask, facing Lui again.

"They're coming out of the pan right now, come and get them." Lui takes three large pancakes out the pan with the spatula and slaps them onto a plate. I grab the plate and drown the pancakes in maple syrup. I plop down into a chair at the table.

"So what's the plan for today again?" I ask Evan. He clears his throat and puts down his utensils. 

"We'll go to Wet 'n' Wild for most of the day, and we'll decide later if we want to do anything tonight," Evan explains. 

"All you can eat buffet!" Jon exclaims and he flicks whipped cream onto Evan's cheek. Evan is shocked at first, then he scrapes it off his cheek with his thumb and wipes it on Jon's lips. Jon licks it off. Evan blushes and turns his head away. Craig clears his throat.

"Alright then, we ready to go?" He asks, pushing his glasses up his nose, trying to rid the atmosphere of the awkward occurrence. I wolf down my pancakes and everyone cleans up the kitchen and grabs their belongings. 

It was a fairly uneventful ride to Wet 'n' Wild, everyone was wearing the same clothes as me, with a towel slung over their shoulders. Lui was snuggling up to David, Evan and Del were still embarrassed over their ordeal earlier. Brock decided to sit next to me, so to truly start the plan I wrap my arms around him. I didn't look over to see Craig and Brian's reactions.

We pull up in our van and bail out to see the many twisting water slides scattered around. All the families and people around our group look a bit cautious of our group of rowdy boys, but I know that we can tackle these rides as a group or as individuals. We're all tough men.

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for? Lets go in!" yelled Marcel as he locks the van. We all start heading through the gates of Wet 'n' Wild.

"So does anyone want to split up or all go together?" asked Evan.

"Nah, lets all just go together, it will be fun that way," I reply. This will be a great time to flirt with Brock and to chat him up to Brian.

"What do you guys want to go on first?" Brock asks.

"Let's find a map first, then we can work our way around the park," Jon suggests, to which everyone agrees. We found a place to hire lockers, and we shove all of our shit into two of them. Evan races to an information booth and grabs a map. The Super 8 Aqua Racer and the Aqua Loop is closed today, so we head straight to the Constrictor. We got to the park as soon as it opened, so it was fairly crowded, but the majority of people went to the other side of the park first.

We only waited five minutes before Lui was the first one of us to find himself zooming down the slide. His squeaker scream echoes up the tunnel back to our ears. He was placed with a stranger, who is probably very annoyed with his screaming at this point. Then the lifeguard waves off Jon and Nogla. Jon is rather silent throughout the ride, but Nogla's Irish toned yelling makes it's way back up to us. 

The lifeguard pulls Craig and I up, he directs me to the back of the raft because I'm much bigger than Craig. He waves us off, and then we are slipping down the slide. Craig whoops as we go down. My arms occasionally bump the sides of them ride. We emerge at the bottom with Lui, David, and Jon waiting there for us. I give our raft to someone else waiting and stand with the others.

We're all drenched now, and the water cascading down Craig's chest is rather distracting. I turn away and watch the exit hole instead. Evan and Marcel come tumbling down. They quickly exit, and no sooner did Brock and Brian come after them. 

We all make our way to the next ride, the Kamikaze. Evan hops on the tandem ride with a stranger and is zooming away from us, his muscled back facing us. I glance over to Jon, who is blushing again. Brian and I hop on next. His eyes gleam and his smile spreads. I can see why Craig and Brock are attracted to him, he is a pretty man, but he's not my type. The ride ends soon enough and we wait for everyone again down the bottom. 

Next we head to the Tornado. It was a four seater so the seating plan was Brian, Craig, Brock and I. On the second tube was Evan, Jonathan, Lui and David. Our group got ready, this ride actually sounds pretty cool. We all jumped in, the staff member pushed the tube, and then we were flying around in large circles. We headed down a dark tunnel. We quickly came out the other side of the tunnel and we were once again flying around in large circles, but we were in the funnel this time. 

We got out at the bottom and waited for the other group with Marcel. He offered to sit this one out. Once they finished, we went on the Black Hole, Mach 5, Mammoth Falls, and SurfRider. We grab a quick but expensive lunch from one of the shops then make our way to the Calypso Beach. It's a slow moving river with tubes to float in, a nice change from the fast paced things we've been doing all day. 

David splashes Lui constantly as they go around, and I take the opportunity to talk to Brian while Craig is distracted with Marcel and Brock.

"So, Brian, have you noticed anything strange about Moo lately?" I ask, eyeing him curiously. Brian furrows his brow.

"Not particularly, why?" he responds.

"I don't know, he just seems so friendly and funny lately, and I think he's been working out as well," I say, hoping he replies.

"He's always friendly and funny, and he's always had a nice body, and-" Brian pauses, realising what he just said. He looks around to see if anyone else heard. 

"Never mind..." Brian trails off at the end. I grin, sweet victory.

 

Craig's POV

 

"So, Craig, how's your relationship with Brian going?" Brock asks me. He's lounging back on the tube, his fingers gently tugging him through the water. To be honest, I don't think we are right for each other, but to break up with him would be awkward for the group. 

"Yeah it's going good, I-" I stop when I realise Brock is staring at Tyler. Something unidentified flares within me. 

"What are you looking at?" I ask, just to make sure.

"Tyler, he's a very attractive man, isn't he? His eyes just captivate me every time I look at him," Brock swoons. I look over to Tyler who is talking with Brian. Brock is right, Tyler is a beautiful man. Tall, dark, and handsome, and I need to stop with these thoughts. 

"Yeah, I guess he is," I admit. Not only is he gorgeous, but he's also kind, and funny, and passionate and- stop. I'm with Brian.

Why am I thinking like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I haven't uploaded in a long time, but this fic is half over, and I hope you can all stick around until the end. Look up the rides if you don't know what they look like. Seeya!


	7. Chapter Seven

Brian's POV

The sunlight streaking through the windows woke me from my sleep. I tried to recall the pleasant dream I was having but all I could think about was how good Brock looked yesterday. I can't believe I'm having these type of thoughts for Brock of all people. I thought Craig was the one for me, despite how short our relationship has been so far. I thought that we were both made for each other. I glance over to Craig still snoring lightly next to me.

Craig is an adorable man...but the way that Brock looks, damn he's cute. I could really treat him right. Mini deserves someone who can put their entire energy into him. Someone without a wandering eye. I don't deserve either of them.

To distract myself from the thoughts I sit up in bed, accidentally rousing Craig and Tyler. I really have to stop thinking like this. Brock probably doesn't want me, and I shouldn't screw up my relationship with Craig for a shot at Brock. A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush, as fucked up as that sounds. We get changed silently and head downstairs to join the others.

"What are we doing today, boys?" Asks Tyler, looking around the room at us, voice thick and gravelly. I don't miss his eyes gently graze Mini's face. What surprises me is that I no longer feel a pang of jealousy running through me whenever he looks at Craig.

"What I was thinking for today was; we have a gaming tournament and live stream it. Then we could get dinner out at some swanky restaurant," suggested Evan. Cheers and shouts echoed out from all the boys, and personally I'm happy about doing this tournament because then I can beat everyone's asses. Hopefully.

"So who's making breakfast? Because I sure as hell ain't!" Marcel laughed, grin spanning from ear to ear.

"Not me, see you bitches once breakfast is ready!" Shouted Jon as he ran away like a kid.

"I will then, someone has to bite the bullet," decided Evan, since no one else wanted to make breakfast. Lazy shits, including me.

I took a seat at the marble island on one of the stools when David came and sat down next to me, feet still flat on the ground. Tall bastard. David looked around to see if anyone else was nearby before asking me, "how's it going man?".

"Not so bad," I replied lamely, picking at the dirt under my fingernails. After that I'm not really concentrating on our conversation, he was just ranting about how he was going to beat everyone in the tournament. Wishful thinking.

I was to busy watching Brock's every move, the sway of his hips as he walks to sit down next to Tyler.

"Brian!" Shouts David, waving his hands in front of my gaze.

"Huh? What happened?" I ask.

"I've been saying your name for like 5 years but you're to busy off in dream land, you sure you're ok?" Questions David.

"Yeah I'm fine" I reassured, in a daze.

"Are you too busy staring at that special someone, eh?" Nogla wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed madly.

"N-no," I stutter out.

"Whatever you say, but you and Craig make a cute couple. However, you and Brock would be even cuter," Nogla finishes with a wink. What?

"Um, thanks man."

Tyler's POV

"Brock if my calculations are correct Brian should be falling for you," I state formally.

"I believe that Craig should be feeling attracted to you by now," Brock replied.

"See I told you my plan would work," I said, smirking.

"I'm just glad that it should be working, I can't hide my love for Brian for much longer," Brock answers. A fierce blush burns upon Brock's cheeks, his eyes are diverted to the floor.

"Ok now you're starting to sound like a lovesick freak," I huffed.

"Breakfast is ready fuckers!" Evan yells.

We all run to where the food is and start to pile in like pigs. We fight to get good seats at the table, god we're a bunch of idiots.

After we finish we start to get ready for the gaming tournament. We decided to stream it on Evan's channel seeing as most viewers watch him. We can basically advertise ourselves on Evan's channel, it's fool proof!

"What's up guys Vanoss here and today we are doing a gaming tournament on GTA 5 and by we, I mean: I Am Wildcat, Terroriser, Mini Ladd, H2ODelirious, BasicallyIDoWrk, Lui Calibre, Daithi De Nogla and Moo Snuckel."

"On GTA we are going to be playing overtime rumble and how it goes is it's a 2v2 mini game and the aim is to be the team with the highest amount of points. How to do that is to land on targets that are either above the water or in the air and if you fall of the target you don't get any points," Evan explains.

"The teams are going to be Craig and I vs Brock and Brian, and Evan and Jonathan vs David and Lui. Marcel is going to be filming," I beamed.

"Let's get started already!" Lui yelled in his squeaker voice.

The game was going good until Brian spoke up and taunted, "you can't have the final prize Tyler."

"Are you sure about that Brian?" I grunted.

"Oh I am sure because it's already mine," Brian shot back as their team won the game.

"Fucking titties man!" I shouted.

"GG guys," Brock congratulated bubbly.

It was now Evan, Jonathan, Lui and David's turn. Their game was calmer than ours.

Before we knew it, the tournament was over and it was time for us to go out for dinner at the restaurant that we made reservations at.

Once I was ready I went down the stairs and waited for everyone else.

After a few people came down we got into light conversation. While we were talking Craig came down the stairs and damn did he look fine. After he came down he walked over to Evan and Jonathan to talk to them he was facing away from me so I took this opportunity to take a quick glance at his ass and boy was he popping. Fuck, is it hot in here?

As Brock walked down the stairs he caught me taking a look at Craig.

"Having fun there Tyler~?" Brock teased.

"Ahaha what you saw nothing!" I said embarrassed.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say~" Brock says.

After everyone is ready we head down to the restaurant to eat.

We head to the table we reserved and sat their making conversation. It was good to forget about everything that happened today and just all get along like good Ol' times.

The waiter came around and asked us if we were ready to order. We all ordered our separate foods and not to long afterwards, the food came out. Talk about good service. None of that slow bullshit where it takes an hour to cook.

After we all ate we sat there for a bit longer talking about gaming and boy stuff, until we got kicked out because they were closing.

We all headed back home to call it a night and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.


End file.
